


Honest Mistake

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apologies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, School Project, just high school students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or otherwise known as: Daichi does something stupid and needs to find Suga in order to apologize for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Mistake

It was an honest mistake. One that could have easily happened to anyone in their situation. In their defense they _did_ provide a realistic performance for their class, just like their professor asked.

“Are you and Sugawara-san dating?” This was a question that Daichi Sawamura was asked far too often that he was beginning to think that it wasn't only his classmates that saw what had happened between him and Sugawara. His peers had either heard about it through the rumor mill or someone had taken photos and spread them around.

Frustrated from having to answer the same, Daichi barked at the poor freshman that 'no he is not dating Sugawara' before making a mental note that he really should apologize to his classmate. It kind of _was_ his fault. After school. Daichi would definitely apologize to Sugawara after school.

First things first, he would have to find his classmate before school let out so he didn't have to run away hoping to find him before he headed home. Asking his classmates was out of the question, they would simply tease him – one thing he _did not_ need!

Yes, he would have to find Sugawara by himself.

Poking his head into classrooms during lunch break left Daichi empty-handed, there was no sign of Sugawara in any of the classrooms. With only five minutes of lunch left, he ran down the halls peering through the windows overlooking the courtyard and still no sign of his grey-haired classmate. The only places left were the roof, two gyms, and any of the many hallways within their school.

Sadly Daichi knew nothing about Sugawara, aside from his last name, and the fact they shared one class every morning. So he really had no idea which of the remaining places would prove pointless to check. The staircase to the roof is the closest to his current position, but he wouldn't be able to check any other place.

“Guess I'll check the gyms and the halls along the way...” He muttered, ignoring the curious looks from his peers.

The bell marking lunch over rang just as Daichi entered the nearest gym, his eyes swept the polished floors, but still no sign of Sugawara. With no other option, he reluctantly returned to his own classroom – he would have to try after school.

 

* * *

 

The moment his teacher announced that class was over, Daichi was on his feet and out the door. Peering through every classroom he searched for any sight of his grey-haired target and if it weren't for his athletic ability, he would have crashed right into the aforementioned student, who was stepping out of the classroom at the end.

“S-Sawamura-san…?” Sugawara was surprised, to say the least, to see Daichi running down the halls only to stop on a dime right before him. He didn't take much to figure out why the other had done so.

Grabbing Daichi's wrist, Sugawara led him away from prying eyes and up to the roof. Once the door leading there was shut behind them, he finally spoke again: “This is about… our performance… right, Sawamura-san?”

“Um, well y-yeah...” It was strange being in Sugawara's company after the performance, something in Daichi's chest felt tight and ready to burst: “Listen Sugawara-san, I just wanted to say I’m sorry that I got way too into our performance and accidentally kissed you passionately,” He apologized, bowing his head as he rested a hand on the back of his neck.

Silence fell and Daichi was ready to apologize once more before leaving, but all function in his brain ceased when he heard: “Well our performance _did_ give me the grade I needed to keep my GPA so,” he drew out the last syllable earning Daichi's attention, “it worked out for the best. The kiss, I mean” He finished with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Years later Daichi finally learned the _real_ reason why Sugawara was 'okay' with their accidental kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the shortness, this is just a silly little au prompt I found on Tumblr  
> &since I'm residing in HQ hell (these beautiful feels) I've been writing a bunch of stuff for them...


End file.
